From The Ashes
by Deathzealot
Summary: A series of small short-stories that take place right before, during, and after the end epilogue of the Iron-Blooded Orphans series which explore a series of changes made to the story. A series of changes leading to a sequel that explores the world after the epilogue. Prequel to Phoenix Rising.


**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not, in anyway, own anything from the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans. I only own what I have created for the purpose my story, including the plot, new characters, and anything else I have come up with. Thank you.**

 **From the Ashes**

 _A Series of One-Shot Stories based in the world of Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans_

 _Written by,_

 _William R. Woods_

 _aka Deathzealot, or deathzealotzero_

 **Foreword:**

The following "story" is basically a series of small one-shot stories that explore what happens after and right before the ending of the series before the Epilogue of the series begins. This basically means that these stories are going to be based during the time-skip in between the final fight and the show's final ending.

That said, these stories are all interconnected and serve as a prequel if you will for another larger story that is based after the final end of the series which explores the world after the so-called McGillis Fareed Incident and the fall of Tekkadan. These stories only really study the handful of different changes I am making to the story, along with introducing a few things to the story to prepare the way for the sequel story. Some of these changes include things like having the character of Hush Middy live through the last battle and become a center character for the next story, others are just minor things that I think make things flow a bit easier to the scheme of things.

With that said, I do believe that is everything I really want to mention, could explain a few other changes I make but why spoil the surprise. So, take a seat and enjoy the ride folks for things are about to get interesting.

Oh. One last thing. I am looking for someone to help me go over the story and make it better since I had a few others saying there are a few problems with it. Thanks in advance.

\- William R. Woods  
April 10, 2017

 **Stage-One: A New Dawn**

 _It was only after the later titled Second Battle of the Tetsu Plateau that I realized that it was only thanks to the last-minute change in my mobile suit assignment that allowed me to live through the fight alive and whole with only some injuries to show for it. For if I had piloted my regular machine, which had yet to be configured for Ground Combat, I really don't think I would be standing here today…_

\- _Commander Hush Middy  
Martian Self Defense Forces  
March 10, P.D. 331 _

**Main Hangar  
Tekkadan Martian Headquarters  
Tetsu Plateau, Cryse Autonomous Region**  
 **October 31, P.D. 325**

Hush Middy stood in the middle of a maelstrom of activity in the large main hangar of the Tetsu Plateau Private Military Base, better known as Tekkadan's Martian headquarters to its inhabitants. Around him, various members of the Tekkadan Private Military Company scrambled around the hangar, preparing for the coming battle with the Gjallarhorn forces blockading them in their base. The company's few remaining mobile suits were either being loaded onto the large Samson-series mobile suit transport trucks for the journey through a previously unknown underground tunnel that connected the base to Chryse City miles away or being prepared for the battle ahead. It would be a tight fit for the Samson Transport Trucks, but hopefully, they could get some of their equipment through the tunnel, instead of just leaving it to be destroyed in the planned self-destruction of the base.

As he continued to obverse the happenings of the hangar Hush could only sigh at the sad state of their remaining forces. Before all of this happened and everything went downhill Tekkadan sported fifteen of the new STH-16 Shiden mobile suits, three of the converted UGY-R41L Landman Rodi mobile suits, their three Gundam Frames, a few dozen of the aging TK-53 Mobile Workers, and another dozen of the newer TK-56 Mobile Workers. Now four of the Shidens were flaming wrecks and debris floating above Earth, another two basically ruins themselves and only good for spare parts, three were various states of damage, and the remaining four regular Shidens had to be repaired using parts from the ruined Shidens. Then one of the Landman Rodis was heavily damaged and was being strapped down to one of the transport trucks while of the remaining two only one had an assigned pilot the other was joining its sibling on a transport truck. Finally, the company's Mobile Workers had been carefully positioned around the perimeter of the base to give Gjallarhorn the impression that they were waiting for the battle to come. All but the Non-Combat assigned Mobile Workers which either would be helping to carry the company's remaining equipment for the so-called Truck Workers which sported a flatbed attached to the back of the machine or helping in the clearing out the tunnel for those handful of Workers that were equipped with non-combat equipment including one with a dozer blade attached to the front while another two sported crane arms.

Hush suddenly blinked in surprise as he looked after at his own assigned mobile suit the STH-20 Hekija which was being mounted onto its own Samson Truck. Frowning at this Hush turned to look over at the figure of Eugene Sevenstark, the Deputy Boss of the Company, where he was in the process of giving out work assignments to the remaining personal of the company. He pushed through the crowd of personal that surrounded the older man to allow him to stand in front of him.

"Deputy Boss, how come the Hekija is being loaded onto a truck. I thought I was supposed to be part of the defensive unit?" he asked the older man who blinked down at Hush before turning to look at the Hekija as it finished loaded onto its assigned truck.

"That is because the Old Man ordered it for it hasn't been calibrated for ground combat just yet and we don't have the time to do so," Eugene mentioned with a nod of his head making Hush frown and shake his head. That did make sense, not to say it was designed from the get-go to work in space with only ground combat added as an after-thought.

"What am I going to pilot then sir for none of the remaining Shidens are capable of combat, and I don't have an Alaya-Vijnana system, therefore, I can't pilot Chad's Landman Rodi or the Riden-Go?" he questioned with a frown on his face as he looked over to see Ride's Riden-Go Custom Shiden being tied down onto its own transport truck. When he turned he, in turn, was surprised by the look on the face of Eugene as he sighed and nodded over the shoulder of Hush at something behind him.

"That's true Hush, therefore, I am assigning you to pilot the Graze Custom III," Eugene replied with a sorrowful look on his face and nod over Hush's shoulder. Hush turned and witnessed another mobile suit arriving in the hangar via one of the elevators from one of the storage areas of the base. It looked quite like the Grazes he was familiar with used by Gjallarhorn. However, this unit sported a different head unit and had a similar paint job to the Shidens utilized by Tekkadan, a deep rust-like red color. As he stared further at the new machine, he saw that it sported new shoulder thrusters and what looked to be parts from a Shiden incorporated into the frame. Frowning he turned to look at the Deputy Boss to see him staring at the machine as well, along with a few of the other nearby veteran Tekkadan personal, with that same mournful look on their faces.

"Hush this used to be Shino's mobile suit, the one he used at the Battle of Edmonton and afterward during the handful of missions we ran during that time. Then when he received his custom Shiden from Teiwaz, this machine was stored away for a later date. It received a few upgrades since then for Shino wanted it to be ready for combat if it was needed," Eugene explained before shaking his head and snapping at a few of the younger personnel that had stopped to stare at the Graze when it appeared. Hush only nodded at this for while he was kind of upset over getting yet another hand-me-down machine, he was still quite proud to pilot such a machine.

"Understood Deputy Boss. I shall get it ready for combat then," Hush mentioned with a nod to the man before running over to the machine. He looked up at it and hoped Shino's wherever he was looked over him when he piloted it. With a final sigh, he started to climb up the machine to the now opened cockpit to start prepping for the battle ahead.

-o-o-o-

 **Outskirts of Tekkadan Martian Headquarters**  
 **Tetsu Plateau, Cryse Autonomous Region  
+1 Hour After Battle Started**

A few hours later found Hush Middy gasping for air and staring at the cockpit's forward viewscreen which showed the downed form of the unknown EB-06 Graze variant that had nearly delivered a killing blow to his machine. It was only luck and his own training that allowed him to counter the other pilot allowing him a chance to destroy the enemy machine in turn. Letting it join the several other damaged and destroyed Graze units that surrounded his own machine. Even then he didn't get off lightly for the other Graze stilled managed to damaged his own unit with a single hit of its large halberd enough for one of the cockpit panels to explode injuring him. One of which happened to be a large cut on the left side of his face barely missing his left eye, another being a large bruise of some sort from when he was sent slamming into the side of the cockpit which also maybe a cracked rib or two. He suddenly blinked through the blood coming from the cut when yet another of these unknown Graze variants rushed towards him with its giant halberd raised ready to cut his machine down. With a strained curse, he sent his own machine backward to avoid the enemy, but he didn't need to bother for with a mighty crash of metal the form of a large mace smashed into the Graze sending it flying away with another crash. With a large bang the machine carrying said mace, the awe-inspiring ASW-G-018 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex landed in front of his Graze Custom.

"Hush are you alright?" came the almost emotionless voice of Mikazuki Argus, the Demon of Tekkadan himself, from the other mobile suit.

"I'm fine brother just a cut and maybe a few bruises," Hush replied with a wave of his hand at the face of the man who had taken him under his wing and taught him to pilot mobile suits, which had him starting to call the slightly younger man brother. Especially with the family-like mentality of a group like Tekkadan.

"No, you are not fine. Head back to the base you cannot do anything more with your damaged machine and be injured so," Mikazuki ordered with a frown on the young man's face as he eyed Hush through the communication window mostly focused on the large cut across his face and the arm he had protectively wrapped around his ribs. Hush opened his mouth to argue but only closed it and sighed for it would be pointless to argue with the other man after all.

"Understood sir heading back to base," Hush replied as he started to pull his machine back but was stopped when one of the hands of the Barbatos landed on the shoulder of the Graze Custom III.

"Hush take care of them for me. I want you to show them my will after all this is over," the other man instructed nearly whispering something that almost out of character for the slightly younger man. Hush could only stare in near shock at his brother's face for he was basically admitting he wouldn't be coming back from this battle. Not to mention, Hush pretty much knew what the younger man was going to do. He also knew exactly what 'them' happened to be for the other pilot. He also was there helping him when he did his will after his near-death experience at the hands of the Mobile Armor Hashmal.

"But…Brother!?" he cried out in surprise and some anger as he turned back his machine towards the Gundam in some shock. However, the other machine was already launching itself back into the fight destroying another three Graze mobile suits without any effort at all with a single swipe of its giant mace. Meanwhile, the weird tail grabbed one of the downed enemy mobile suits to throw it at another of these unknown Graze Variants sending both slamming into the ground.

"Go, Hush," Mikazuki said sparing a quick moment to look back at his machine before turning his attention back to the growing battle. Hush with tears now streaming down his face mixing with the blood flowing from the cut could only nod and turned his machine back towards the base knowing this was the last time he would see the man who taught him so much and had become so-much-more.

-o-o-o-

 **Main Parade Ground  
Tekkadan Martian Headquarters  
Tetsu Plateau, Cryse Autonomous Region**

With a scream of slightly damaged thrusters the Graze Custom III landed onto the large open square of the base next to a pair of unmanned TK-56 Mobile Workers and one of the Samson Transport Trucks. A small team of mechanics quickly scrambled around the damaged mobile suit looking it over while Yamagi Gilmerton and another mechanic scrambled up to the machine's opening cockpit.

"You alright Hush?" Yamagi asked as with a small frown on his pretty-boy like face as he stared into the now opened cockpit. He blinked in surprise at the other man's bloodied face but what really shocked him was the tears flowing down his face.

"Yamagi. Mikazuki is going to turn-off the limiter on the Barbatos again. He is not going to survive it this time," Hush managed to say almost in a whisper making Yamagi blanch in shock before closing his eyes and nodded in understanding.

"Understood I will let the others know. For now let's get you out of there and patched up while the guys get this machine onto that Transport Truck," Yamagi mentioned nodding to the other mechanic who reached in to start unstrap Hush from the cockpit seat.

"I think this machine deserves to come with us," Yamagi mentioned with a small sad smile on his face as he looked down at the machine. Hush could only nod in understanding at that before letting the mechanic help him out of the cockpit.

"I quite agree, but once I am patched up. I am going to need some help getting to Mika's quarters for I have a promise to keep," Hush mentioned with a sigh as let Yamagi throw his other arm around his shoulders. Yamagi frown at this wondering what he meant but Hush could only stare out at the battle happening not far from the base.

-o-o-o-

 **Industrial Park**

 **Chryse City, Cryse Autonomous Region  
+2 Hours After End of Battle**

As the sun started to lower behind the mountains surrounding Chryse City the figures of the remaining members of Tekkadan could only stare in the distance where a fierce battle had been waged against the encroaching forces of Gjallarhorn. Some of the figures were openly crying knowing that their two strongest fighters were no longer with them. Others could stare in sheer shock at the distant mountains. Hush was one of the former with his tears wetting the large bandage the covered one side of his face. However, even while he cried Hush knew that thanks to the sacrifice of the man who had taught him so much and had become his brother in all but blood, he could know live out a new life. One that was a bit brighter than the last. Later he would have to go find the pair of young women who meant so much to his brother and let them know of the fate of the man they had come to love while showing them the document he was now holding in one tight fist. For now, though he along with his fellows mournfully gave their last respects to the few people that had allowed them to live and start again. For a while, the sky was darkening and night started, there was always the light of a new dawn to look forward too.

 **-o-End-o-**

 **Post Chapter Notes:**

A few things to mention here.

The first is that the name for the Tekkadan Base and the area around it was created by myself since we never got a proper name for it. Just for a kick called it after the Japanese name for Iron which I figured would be interesting. Secondly, the old man mentioned a couple times is Nadi Yukinojo since we never actually hear anyone in the series say his name. The characters usually just called him old man including Mika and Orga.

Next, yeah, I brought back the Graze Custom since it was pretty much intact after the Battle of Edmonton and if they brought Amida's Hyakuren back after the beating it received then I can bring back the Graze Custom. This version has Shiden parts instead of Hyakuren and a new paint job based on the Shiden. Hence the reasoning for it to be called Graze Custom III instead of just Graze Custom II. Originally, I had Hush call Mika Sensei because in the Japanese Dub Hush addresses Mika with the -sama suffix which according to my limited knowledge in Japanese suffixes means someone of a higher rank. Didn't like teacher or master, therefore tried to use sensei, but that didn't work either therefore just went the standard brother since Orga calls Naze that (Yes I know thanks to the Blood Oath) whose relationship is similar. Hope that works better, but if anyone has a better idea let me know in a review or comment.

As for the tunnel, yes, I am quite aware it wasn't large enough for moving such large equipment, but I originally believe it was an industrial tunnel used to move heavy equipment in between the city and the base. It, however, looks to be a more used for other matters like general maintenance and repair of the land-lines and pipes. Therefore, I am pretty much using my author fiat and changing the tunnel into said industrial tunnel. This is mainly I didn't want to just leave some much equipment in the base which can be used later on in the story and its sequel. Not to mention I think the new Turbines, and Teiwaz, would love to see the return of Lafter's machine along with the damaged Shidens.

Finally, yes Mika wrote a will or rather was kind of convinced to do it from both Hush and Dexter Culastor, Tekkadan's accountant since they are kind of mercenaries, after all, therefore it would be a given that they were going to end dying at some point. I know that in real life the United States military has its soldiers either write letters or make a will before a mission. Or something like that. Not sure on the particulars on it just that they do it.

Yes, I know a short chapter, but this only serves to save Hush from death and explain a few things before we get to the rest of the story. Even then I am sorry to say this is going to one of the only chapters to be from Hush's Point of View, the majority of the others will either be from Kudelia's Point of View or another character.

That should be it for this chapter. I have another chapter for you guys soon, and it is quite a doozy. Till then.


End file.
